What We Do With It
by Master Akane
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped and unwilling sold to the Horse Lords of Edoras. With the help of Eowyn, the girl learns to adapt, and maybe help the people around her deal with their problems. NOT MARY-SUE, chapter 4 finally UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, first off I will make a few things clear. This is a girl ends up in middle earth fic, but I don't think it's a Mary-Sue. Said girl does **not** fall in love with any male character other than brotherly love. Said girl does **not** join the fellowship, and does **not** save middle earth. Said girl does **not** have any unnatural talents, is **not** the best athlete to ever live, and is **not **outrageously gorgeous. She's just your average everyday girl like you and me._

_Pre-LOTR. The girl knows nothing about Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth etc. Please read I actually think it is quite good. Thank you and please drop a review!_

* * *

**What We Do With It**  
_Chapter One_

"MOM LOOK OUT!" But it was too late already. The family swerved into a hole on the side of the rode but had still hit the man. A girl that looked to be around fourteen, fifteen climbed out of a smashed window.

"Oh my God, he's still standing!" Right as she said that, said man began walking towards the dissembled vehicle. "Mom." No answer came. "Um…mom, are…are you okay?" But the teen already knew the answer. Looking down slowly, she noticed both her mother and younger sister were out cold. "This is not good," the girl muttered to herself. Looking up she noticed the man was right behind her. She was about to ask him for help but…

"That's…a…gun…"

He didn't say anything.

"Hey, look why-" but before anymore could be said the girl was knocked out.

Hours later the girl woke up. She tried to move put something stopped her. She felt something tight around her arms and legs, and when she tried to move it cut into her skin. It felt like…rope! She tried to look down at her feet but all that met her eyes was complete darkness. She tried to scream out, but couldn't! They – whoever they were – had gagged her! The only thoughts that were running through her mind were those of home, family, friends, and never seeing them again.

"Ah good, she's stopped moving," a tall well built man said as he hoisted a large bundle onto the back of a spare horse. "How much do you think we can get for her boss?"

A second man, sitting atop his horse parallel to the first man answered, "I'm not sure Aert, she's too feisty for her own good. The horse lords might pay a sum for her though."

The man dubbed Aert simply nodded as he mounted his horse, placing himself behind the bundle previously lifted on the horse. "To where are we headed, Daam?"

"Where to you think? To Edoras of course!" With that the second man, known as Daam broke into a gentle lope while Aert was struggling to catch up with his boss, carrying what they thought would be the beginning of a business in the slave industry.

Eowyn stood outside the palace, overlooking the slowly dying city. Once upon a time this city was great, prosperous, festivals happening ever so often and never seeming to end. Now, however, darkness crept over the people. Eowyn couldn't stand watching it. One was because she loved Edoras and all of Rohan for that matter. The second was because the people looker up to her for comfort and guidance. She hated this the most, because it kept her from riding out upon the fields and showing her true free spirit; if she did that, the people would feel even more depressed and forsaken. At least, that's what Eomer said.

"What lies in your mind dear sister?"

"You know what I think of out here on the terrace. Why is this happening? I don't understand. Why hasn't Theodred returned? He's been gone for weeks! Ever since Grima started leaking words of poison into uncle's ears, he's abandoned his city!"

"You know that is not true Eowyn, do not speak of such things. He is simply protecting our lands. Soon I too must ride out again."

"And leave be behind."

"Eowyn, I have no choice, this you know."

"I know," Eowyn lowered her head and took a deep breath, as if holding back a sob, "and I am sorry brother. I just feel so crowded here, yet at the dame time separated from everyone else."

"I know how you feel. Come let us talk of lighter things. Tonight we celebrate the coming of age of many young men here in out beloved city. I think tonight will be good for us all."

Just as she was turning to follow her brother into the halls, Eowyn noticed to figures moving towards the city gates. She stopped and looked at them closer. Two disheveled men were riding atop un-kept horses. There was a bundle on one of the steeds as well. "Eomer, your sight is better than mine; can you tell me what these men carry on their horses?"

Eomer who had just been entering the palace, came back out next to his younger sister. Straining his eyes to see he said, "'Tis hard to say, but it looks fairly heavy judging by the horse's unsteady speed. The shape is too awkward to make any presumptions. I wonder what business they have here."

"Finally, I think this girl has started to struggle again."

"Let her struggle then, I makes no difference for us."

The pair rode up to the palace steps, and Daam instructed Aert to remain with the horses as he spoke to the King of these lands. There were only a few people in the main hall, four to be precise. Eowyn and Eomer were sitting across from each other, enjoying a simple mid-day meal. King Théoden sat on his throne, in a kind of drunken, dreamless state. Grima Wormtongue was not far away.

The doors bust open, and Eowyn looked up to see a man, clad in dark muddy riding attire and a black cloak, striding across the room. He had an ill look on his face, as if he'd tasted a bad batch of wine. His pale blue eyes glinted with mischief. Unconsciously Eowyn moved to the seat next to Eomer.

"How can we help you good sir," Grima welcomed the stranger as if he had been expecting him.

"I am here to help cleanse your lands, for I feel as if they are partly mine as well, seeing how I roam them freely without a care. On one such escapade, I stumbled across this peculiar girl, causing chaos in a small village. Ruthless she was, destroying everything and everyone in site. The villagers didn't know what to do; they feared she was a servant of a dark lord. So I bring her here to you, for you to decide what is to be done with her."

"I suppose you aren't just going to give her over without anything for yourself," Eomer had now taken control of the conversation.

"Only a small sum do I ask in return."

"I'm sorry but I can't believe your story. A girl you say single handedly terrorized a village, filled with well, able men. But come, lets see this girl," Eomer seemed mildly amused by the whole situation. Eowyn, however, was horrified. Trapping a most likely, innocent soul for their own benefit. The shield maiden couldn't bear the thought.

Soon enough, another man appeared with the first. Both were pulling a young girl, no more than fourteen, who obviously was trying her hardest to fight back. She couldn't scream out seeing how she was still being gagged. Eowyn also made a mental not of the obvious scratches and bruises on her body. She felt her brother tense, and figured he must have noticed her condition as well.

"You cannot be serious! The girl is fighting back tears and you claim she has been terrorizing a village!" Eomer kept his voice calm, but Eowyn had lived with him long enough to know he was furious. He reached into his purse strapped around his waste and threw the captors some gold pieces. "Take it and leave before my patience runs out!"

Daam and Aert greedily took the gold and let the girl fall to the ground. "They don't believe your story Daam."

"That matters not Aert. The mere fact that they'll pay to take her off our hands is enough. Our boss will be pleased." Fortunately this side conversation wasn't heard by the residents of Edoras as the captors strode out of the room and departed from the city. Once the door was closed Eowyn rushed to the figure sprawled on the ground. Quickly she untied the cloth placed in the child's mouth. Coughing and gasping for breath, the girl muttered, "The…ropes…" But Eomer was already cutting loose the bonds as she spoke. When he looked up into her face, he almost cried out in sympathy for the girl. She was crying though she was trying her hardest not too.

"Thank you." That was all she could manage to whisper out.

"Well this wont do at all. Come, we'll see to it that you are properly cared for and fed. But as I can see no serious injuries, we'll first see that you are rested." Eowyn helped the girl to her feet. It was the first time she noticed the young girl's apparel. She was wearing pants, an odd dark bluish material that clung to the upper parts of her leg yet flared out at the knees. Her top was a very informal light blue blouse, with short sleeves, no collar just a hole for her head to go through, and just short enough to reveal her midriff slightly. As Eowyn left the hall, she felt the ever judging eyes of Grima bearing into her back.

Once they were out of the hall, Eowyn felt more inclined to talk to the girl, who seemed to have calmed down considerably, though still shaken. "What's your name pray tell?"

"Crysta, but all my friends call me Chris."

"You are referred to by a man's name?"

"Um, yea but it's not really a big deal."

"Is this common where you come from?"

"Um, yea pretty much."

"Well you'll have to allow me to visit your home someday, Crysta."

"I….I can't. I…I don't know….don't know how to get home." Eowyn looked up in shock. Of course! Why hadn't she seen it before! This girl must have traveled a long distance. The accent, manner of dress, even the name was all clues enough.

Looking in at Crysta, she put an arm around her shoulder and let the girl cry. Eowyn knew what it felt like to be the one out of place. Not only that but this girl had been forced out of her home. She made a promise to herself to make Crysta as comfortable as possible.

* * *

TBC……………….

_Well?? What do you think? I tried to make the transition from modern time to Middle Earth as smooth as possible. More about Crysta's trials of living in Edoras to come if people like. Review if you're a nice person! which I hope all of you are_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so here we are with the second chapter! Yeah! Very quick for me. However the next update might not be until Saturday or Sunday, seeing as I have finals and auditions the rest of the week. So enjoy this and drop a note!_

* * *

**What We Do With It**  
_Chapter 2_

"So let us get this straight. She doesn't know how to return home?"

"No Eomer, why does that trouble you so?"

"Surely, you aren't planning on taking charge of her?"

Eowyn simple stared at her brother, and raising her chin ever so slightly, strode out of his room. The nerve of him! Did he plan on simply telling Crysta to leave! She had no place to go! Eowyn was determined that Crysta would be treated as a guest should, as long as she had a say of the matter.

At least Eomer's desire to get rid of the girl was more comfortable then Grima's unnatural obsession of the girl. He did openly ask about the girl, for that was not his nature. No, watching and observing was much more his style. For the past five hours that Crysta had been with them, Grima hadn't left the hallway outside the door to Crysta's temporary room. Eowyn hurried back, placing her fear of Grima aside in order to help her companion.

Sure enough Grima was still outside the door, however it seemed he slightly opened the door and was peering inside. "How dare you!" Eowyn said coldly as she strode up to the chamber door.

"It merely opened by chance, as was closing it as came around the corning, ever accusingly," Wormtongue said with that sickening smile that he thinks of as attractive. Eowyn sneered most un-lady-like and entered the room, securely closing the door behind her.

She turned expecting the find Crysta asleep, but instead found her sitting upright on the bed, leaning against one of the corner posts. The poor girl was rubbing her head as if she had an ache.

"Are you well?" Eowyn inquired.

"Is he gone?" Eowyn was at first confused, but then knew it must be Grima she was speaking of; how could she not have noticed him. Eowyn nodded to assure the girl he had left.

"Uh, thank God!" Crysta threw her hands onto her lap making a loud clapping noise, "that dude gave me the creeps."

Eowyn simply nodded along, not sure about the terminology used, but understood the basic message of the sentence.

"Um…sorry, that probably didn't make a lot of sense to you," Crysta said with a sheepish smile. Laughing Eowyn replied, "It's quite alright, I don't expect you to change your way of speaking within a few hours time. Come; tell me what you were meditation over before I disturbed you."

"I was just thinking over my…situation I guess you could say, and what I'm going to do about it," Crysta said quietly, yet after five hours, she no longer needed to cry. This Lady Eowyn was nice enough, so it made the situation a little more bearable.

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with you about this matter. My brother, a marshal of these lands, is a little unsure of keeping you here -"

"Oh I wasn't expecting too! No, I don't want to be a nuisance or anything, but…maybe if you let me stay, I could work around this…palace, I don't know, cleaning or something," Crysta looked up at Eowyn hopefully. She knew she couldn't expect to just be aloud to stay as a guest for however long she would be here, but she had found a friendly face here, and didn't want to leave. So Crysta figured working would be the most practical way to remain in the palace.

"You poor thing, you really have no idea how to get home do you? Perhaps you could describe this place to my cousin Theodred when he returns. He is quite well learned study of places. He could map out Middle Earth for you without consulting a book and probably be more detailed than any published maps."

"What did you say the name of this place was?"

"Why I don't believe I did. You are in Rohan, in the city of Edoras."

"No, I'm sorry I gathered that from my former captors I guess you would call them. What's the name of the place your cousin could map out?"

"Why Middle Earth, that is the name of this world. Are you suffering from memory lost?" Eowyn was truly baffled. How could this girl not know the name of their world?

"Um…this is going to sound really cliché but -"

"Really what?"

"Um…cliché, kinda like, um…weird, unbelievable, like it could only happen in a story."

"Oh I understand. Please continue."

"Ok, well like I was saying, I think…I think I might be…from another…time period…or world even." Crysta's face scrunched up as she said these words. It all sounded too surreal to her, yet she could think of no other explanation.

"Maybe you are suffering amnesia. What is the name of your land?"

"The United States of America?"

"I'm sorry I haven't heard of this before." 'Ok', Crysta thought, 'maybe it's just in a different time period.'

"Have you heard of England? Europe? Rome?"

"I'm really sorry but these names are foreign to me."

"Have you ever seen anyone wearing anything similar to what I'm wearing now?"

"No I can't say I have."

"Then, it sounds so phony, but I think I must be from another world. I don't know how it's possible, but I can't think of any other explanation." Crysta got off the bed at this point and made her way over to a small window overlooking wide open plains. She noted that there was no glass in the window, but two solid wood planks that were already flung open.

"You poor thing! I must say your handling this quite well if you what you assume is the reality of the situation."

"That's the thing, its so hard to believe that I'm having trouble crying over the matter. I keep hoping that this might just be some kind of dream; a really sick, twisted dream at that."

Again Eowyn was again baffled by the words this girl used to describe things, but shook it off as simply a difference in culture. "Come Crysta; let me show you around Edoras. If what you say is truth, I fear may be here for quite awhile," Eowyn gave a reassuring smile. Crysta smiled back.

"You can call me Chris, Eowyn, unless nicknames aren't common here?"

"No, it's simply unnatural for a girl to be carrying a male's name."

"Oh I see."

"Your world seems so strange, yet free and wonderful at the same time. I mean you name is one thing, but you manner of dress is another. A girl wearing pants! Is that common in your area?"

"More common than a girl wearing a skirt or dress."

"Oh your world sounds appealing already! You must tell me more about it!"

So Crysta tried to explain her life as she followed Eowyn down the hall. Crysta tried to remember all the turns and twists of this stone palace, but everywhere looked the same so she soon gave up trying. Besides she was enjoying talking about her home, it made her feel much more comfortable and relaxed.

"…so then we had to leave to meet my grandparents but my little sister was still in the shower, so my brother went outside and turned off the gage for warm water, when all of a sudden we heard my sister SCREAM! It was so great."

"Ah how I wish I had a younger sibling, unfortunately my older brother seems to find it amusing to play such pranks on myself. But tell me, what's a shower?"

"Um…it's like, an indoor…um…waterfall, I guess you could compare it to, and you control when the water comes out, and the temperature of the water. You use it for bathing," Eowyn didn't know what a shower was; this wasn't looking good for Crysta.

"Amazing! How does the water get into your house?"

"Um…indoor plumbing."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

This definitely wasn't looking good for Crysta. While she was trying to figure out how to explain indoor plumbing, the pair came to a stop outside a large set of doors. "Here, this is my favorite room, do you enjoy reading Chris?"

Before she could reply, Eowyn had opened the doors to reveal the most magnificent library Crysta had ever seen. "This is massive!"

"Really? Well, thank you. We are often scorned for out small selection of books her in Edoras."

"…_small_ selection?"

Shelves ten feet tall surrounded a room bigger than Crysta's kitchen, family room, and living room combined! And people called this small!

"I'm assuming you enjoy reading?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"And you are learned too! I think there may be only a few other women besides myself in all of Rohan that can read the written word, you must come from a wealthy family."

"No actually, we're pretty well off, but no where near rich. And pretty much everyone can read, it's the law to send your children to school."

"Is that so! What a wonderful King you must have. I'm sure all adore him." Crysta almost dropped the book she was fingering in her hand. 'How the hell am I going to explain democracy? I don't even understand everything in our government!'

"Yes I too would like to hear about this King of yours and the laws of your lands."

Eowyn and Crysta looked up simultaneously to see Eomer standing casually in the door way. Crysta, however, did not know who this was.

"Brother! I thought you were riding out today?"

"Nay, a message has been received from Theodred. We are to remain here for seven more days."

"Oh! So you must be Eomer!" Crysta blurted out without thinking, proud of herself for making the connection between siblings.

"Do you often interrupt in the fashion, Lady…?"

"…Crysta. And I'm sorry if I appear rude. I guess I still have to get accustomed to your ways of doing things 'round here. Sorry," Crysta was truly downhearted. She had hoped of making a good first impression with the marshal, wanting desperately to remain in the palace. But judging by the tone of his voice, she had just ruined all chances.

"Do you mind if I had a word with you Crysta?"

"Um… no, no problem."

"Eowyn?"

"Be nice brother and bring her back! I still want to hear about this indoor plumbing…"

Laughing to herself, Crysta followed Eomer out of the library, praying to her God that things would turn out for the better.

* * *

TBC…………… 

_Now for the former reviewers whom I love with all me heart! :-)_

_**lady scribe of avandell** So happy you liked what I did with the first chapter. And don't worry, we'll learn more about Crysta's family later, I just have to set everything up and gradually work my way to it so it can seem a little plausible_

_**Salan** yes you are a very nice person indeed :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I promised last weekend and did I get it up on time? ::sigh:: of course not. I am soo sorry!! I was having some trouble with this chapter, but Tuesday night got it finished, and now up for you all too read I do hope you like! A little darker note than the previous chapter. Read and Review!_

* * *

**What We Do With It**  
_Chapter 3_

"Well?"

"Well…what sir?"

Eomer had led Crysta outside and down a small path behind the palace. Being to concerned about what was happening, Crysta didn't take the time to look around and take in the sights. Chuckling to himself Eomer asked again, "Well, what do you think of the only flower garden in all of Rohan!"

Looking up Crysta realized that Eomer had indeed led her to a flower garden. It was quite beautiful, yet not immensely large. No bigger than her own suburban back yard. Looking around Crysta was disappointed that she didn't recognize any of the flowers. Its not that she didn't know the different types of flowers, these types were just strange to her.

"I'm sorry, there not the most impressive I suppose, but we do take great pride in this garden. The climate is so harsh here it's hard to grow such delicate things as flowers, but the late queen was determined," Eomer explained hurriedly at seeing a dissatisfying look on the strange girl's face.

"OH! I'm sorry, no the gardens beautiful! I just don't recognize any of these flowers, that's all," Crysta responded.

"You're very strange in your manner of speak. As if everything will just…flow easily, and very bold for a women too might I add."

Crysta was a little upset at this remark but knew that she was in no position to fight back. "This is how I've been raised."

"Hmm, I suppose. Tell me, why are you so comfortable here? I overheard you telling my sister you believed that you had come here from another world, entirely different to this one."

"Well, I said that party because she wanted an answer and she didn't know the name of my home, and partly because I was just thinking, dreaming out loud. But I can't possibly be from another world! That's unheard of! It'd be like…going against the laws of physics or something!"

Cocking an eyebrow Eomer asked, "Than how do you explain your reasons for being here?"

"Well, I was kidnapped, so this just has to be some trick the guys are playing on me. I mean if I was in an entirely different world, what are the chances of me being able to understand the language?" 'There,' Crysta thought, 'I've got there whole plan figured out.'

"We've been speaking in the common tongue to you, not our nation's language."

"The common tongue?"

"Westron, a language developed and taught by a wizard counsel to help unite the people of Middle Earth."

"Oh, ok…" Crysta stood there nodding mindlessly. 'So there's a common language, but still, I haven't heard any of them speak anything else. They're bluffing.' But just as Crysta was about to ask about it, a peasant walked into the gardens. Seeing Eomer she muttered something, but Crysta didn't pick up on it. She did however hear Eomer loud and clear. And it wasn't in the common tongue. After Eomer finished his brief conversation with the peasant, he turned back to a very shocked and confused girl.

During those brief moments, Crysta was searching her brain for any language known to her that was remotely similar to what she had just heard. She had taken a few years of Spanish, she had a friend in French, and she heard Latin at mass every Sunday. It didn't sound German or Russian, which she had heard a little of by watching war movies. Hell, it didn't even sound Asian!

"Are you well?"

Crysta was anything but well, she realized. She was sweating slightly and her legs suddenly felt weak beneath her. As she slid to her knees, Eomer remained where he was standing, making no move to help her. "Hell, I'm not imagining things, am I?"

"This is real, of that you can be sure. The men who abducted you did just that. You are lucky I took pity on you at the time, not believing their obvious lie. However, I want to be clear that you shall not remain here as a guest. You are going to have to find a way home."

"Real…not remain…home…" these and very few words were all that Crysta really registered. She started shaking uncontrollably, not as a seizure, but where her whole body was in a tremor she could not pull it out of. 'Home,' she thought, 'Mother! My sister! What happened to them? Are they here too? Oh my God what did I do to deserve this!' Just like the time she spent with her original captors, Crysta cried, and cried hard.

Eomer looked down on her but could do nothing. On most occasions he normally did not heed Grima's advice, but this time it was different. Grima had advised him that the girl would bring ill fortune to Edoras. With his uncle constantly slipping into a darkness none could awaken him from; Eomer had taken it upon himself to secure the people's safety. This girl kneeling in the dirt before him was threat. Eomer turned to leave.

"MY GOD WHAT DID I DO?" Crysta yelled to no one. She knew no one would answer; no one would care for that matter. What had she gotten herself into? Crysta wished she could go back, a mere hour before now, when she was still in a state of denial. She didn't notice Eomer walking away or the son slowly sinking behind the never ending plains. She just sat there, thinking of what she was going to do now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eowyn remained in the library far longer than she would've normally stayed. She enjoyed reading, but much preferred the open plains and fresh air. What in the world did Eomer have to say to Crysta? Eowyn decided she might as well head toward the halls for the evening meal. Perhaps the two would be there.

Walking down the halls Eowyn thought of Crysta and all her oddities. She had noticed that while she showed the young girl the fortress, her mind seemed to be constantly drifting, as if she was walking through a dream. 'Does she realize what has happened to her?' Eowyn thought of how she might react should she be taken away from all familiar to her. Just thinking about it brought her close to tears. She was snapped back to reality when she entered the main hall to see her brother sitting there awaiting the evening meal…but no Crysta.

"Ah, Eowyn, you've decided to join us."

"Where is she?"

"Hmm?"

"Crysta! Where is she?"

"Around I suppose, I left her in the gardens…"

"She'll never find her way back! You know this! Brother why are you acting this way?" Eowyn starred at her brother in disbelief. If truth must be told, she was normally the more weary and cautious of the two; Eomer was much more kind hearted toward people in desperate situations. Yet here they were, their roles reversed.

"Eowyn, think about the logic behind her tale. It makes no sense! Traveling from a world foreign to our own? It simply isn't plausible!" Eomer slammed his fist down upon the table with his last sentence. "Can't you see? No good could come from keeping her here."

"That's not true! The poor child was in such a state of shock, she thought it all to be a dream!"

"A lie is you ask me."

"Well no one asked you Grima!" Eowyn shouted in furry at the person who so rudely made himself apart of the conversation.

"Eowyn, control yourself! Listen to Grima this once!" Eomer pleaded. Time seemed to freeze and drag on for an eternity, but in reality it was only a few brief moments. Eowyn stared at her brother, as if she was staring at a stranger. Her brother listening to Grima's advice? That idea was implausible. Backing away slowly Eowyn looked her brother in the eyes. "I don't know you," she whispered. With that she turned and head out the halls and towards the gardens. Eomer sighed and slowly lowered himself onto the bench. 'What has gotten into me?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my," Eowyn stood towards the top of the main path in the gardens. The paths weren't intricate but still slightly confusing to one familiar to the area. Eomer had lead Crysta toward the center of the garden and that's where Eowyn had now found her.

Crysta was still kneeling in the dirt, arms limp at her sides, and head bowed slightly. Her legs were covered in dirt and who knew what else that was beaten into the ground. Her hands were pink, and the ground in front of her had a reddish taint to it. Eowyn concluded she must have banged her fists in rage. Why she didn't know.

Slowly as to not startle the already shaken girl, Eowyn walked toward Crysta, making sure that she was heard. Crysta didn't move. Eowyn picked up her pace. She then kneeled down and pushed the hair away from Crysta's face. It was covered in dirt which made the tear paths quite visible. Crysta had cried so hard there was nothing left in her, so she had just sat there and thought.

"Crysta?" There was no response.

"Crysta…Chris?" Again, there was no response.

"Please, I want to help you," Eowyn pleaded. At this Crysta turned her face toward Eowyn. Eowyn had never seen such desperation, fear, and sadness in her life as she saw in the eyes of Crysta.

"Shhh, don't speak. You shall remain here, as my guest-"

"I can't," came Crysta's weak reply.

"You can and you will, come-" But Eowyn was cut off, just has she had begun to rise and wipe the dirt off her simple gown.

"Eowyn?"

"Yes Crysta?"

Again Crysta looked up with the same sad eyes, new tears arising. "I really am in a different world." A small breeze had picked up and Crysta shivered as her damp and dirty hair clung to her neck. Crysta opened her mouth as if so say more, but closed it as if afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Yes," Eowyn gentle prompted.

"That means…I really can't go home."

* * *

TBC…....... 

_Well, what'd you think? Again these first few chapters or so are still developing the overall story and character relationship. Théoden will appear in the next chapter, and not just as a figure sitting in the back ground._

_Now, reviewers!!_

**_lady scribe of avandell_** _– Thank you for the review again, hopefully you liked this chapter_

_**Isil Elensar** – thank you for the review! I hade separators in but they didn't upload, so I took your advise for this chapter_

_**flowerbee1** – thank you for pointing that out! It makes me feel so much better , so I did as you said, and ignored him._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really not sure why, but this chapter was extremely hard for me to write. I ended up rewriting parts of it. : sigh : I hope it turned out ok. So enjoy! Leave a comment when ur done! Please?_

* * *

**What We Do With It**  
_Chapter 4_

Sighing to herself, Crysta turned her back toward the palace and started walking down the dirt roads of city. She didn't know her way around, but Eowyn had told, or more correctly demanded, that she remain within the royal household. Crysta needed time alone to think, and since you can see the palace from a mile away, decided she couldn't get lost as long as she remained within the city walls.

Eowyn had insisted she wear an old cloak that the shield maiden had long ago abandoned. Crysta was quietly grateful for this, because it allowed her to cover her clothes and hide her face, making it easier to blend into the crowd. Crysta herself was not ashamed of her outfit, but it was foreign to this place, and since she had nothing else to wear, would have to make due with it.

Turning behind a small shop, Crysta began thinking of a logical argument to help her remain near Eowyn, receive food, a place to sleep, and give her some chance of figuring out how she was brought here…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Closing the door softly behind her, Eowyn made her was toward the library. One reason for this was because she could over look most of the city, and hopefully be able to tell if Crysta got into any type of trouble. Other reason was because she had spotted Grima heading towards her personally chambers.

Upon reaching the library, Eowyn was surprised to find the door cracked open, and a soft fire glowing inside. The figure sitting near the fire surprised her even more. "Uncle, are you well?"

Théoden was sitting near the fire staring blankly into its flames. Eowyn cautiously moved towards him and lowered herself beside him on the small sofa. "Surely you can't be cold. It's still mid summer." When he didn't reply Eowyn placed her hand on top of his right one. His was as cold as ice.

This gesture seemed to draw the King out of his hypnotic staring. He turned to face her. He slowly raised a hand and ran it down her cheek, as if checking to make sure she was real. "Eowyn, my niece,…where have you been? I have missed you for so long?"

Choking back a tear Eowyn replied, "I've been right here uncle. I've been here, right by your side." Finally, her uncle was starting to come out of the comma he'd been living with.

Théoden's eyes glossed over with moister, realizing that he must have somehow brought grief upon his house. He turned back to face the fire. "I feel so tired, weakened…as if my very soul were being taken from me, not all at once, but bit by bit, slowly and painfully."

"Uncle, you should seek help. Our healers, they're quite experienced."

"Nay, my advisor warns me this is a battle I must win on my own, healers can't fight the demons from within one's soul."

"It was Grima who told you this," Eowyn didn't even try to hide the coldness in her voice. From the perspective of her one tracked mind, that man was the source of all her problems.

"I know not why you scorn him; he has helped us many times. Remember the battle against the Orcs at the border of Fangorn? It was not two years ago. He was the one that advised us to wait out and besiege our enemy instead of charging them. If it were not for him, the men of our city would be at a lesser number." Théoden's eyes had not left the fire at he spoke, but the empty glaze that they had posses for the last few months was gone, for this brief moment at least.

"This I know uncle, but also remember that it was his advice which forced that particular battle upon our people."

Once again Théoden turned to look at his niece. She sat there, calmly, trying to look as if nothing was bothering her. Yet Théoden knew her well, and could tell she was dying inside. Slowly, he took his left hand, and placed it on top of hers that were currently resting on his other hand. "Fear not for what has happened these past few months shall not happen again. This state of unknowing, and oblivion frightens me. I feel inefficient to be ruler if this is how I act. Tomorrow, would you care to accompany me for a ride, out on the plains, away from the troubles we face here?"

Smiling, Eowyn threw herself on her uncle and embraced him as if he had just come back to her from the dead. Muttering her acceptance to his invitation, Théoden told her to go rest for the night. Eowyn decided not to disagree. She was weary and to argue this fact would be childish. Bidding her uncle goodnight, she left the library, securely closing the door behind her.

"You carry such heavy weights upon your delicate shoulders, why do you bring this upon yourself?"

"Leave, Wormtongue."

"Tsk, my only concern is your well being, milady."

Deliberately brushing past her, Grima entered the library. Eowyn turned in a furry and tried to go in after him, but the door was securely closed so that no other could enter. Cursing her luck, Eowyn made her way toward her sleeping chambers. Half way there she decided against it, and instead turned toward her brother's chambers hoping to have a word with him.

Eomer was indeed awake, inspecting his sword. The door was ajar, so Eowyn decided to sneak in on him. However, when she went to open the door so that she could pass through, a most audible creaking came from the hinges. Eomer turned his head, nodded toward his sister and set his sword down. Eowyn took this to mean she had his attention, so she went to sit next to him.

"Why are you inspecting your sword?"

"My men and I have decided to ride out tomorrow."

"Despite orders to wait?"

"None of us feel comfortable. Something is in the air, an ill feeling. We will not be out for long if luck and good fortune are on our side." Eowyn turned her eyes toward the ground.

"What's this, no begging to accompany us? No pleading for me to stay? No petty insults? Not even a glare! Why sister I am appalled. Perhaps there is hope yet that you may be turned into a proper lady."

Eowyn playfully punched his arm and shot him a mock glare.

"But this is not why you came here…tell me sister, what is on your mind?"

"It's Théoden. I fear for him. You know he's not himself, something has come over him."

"It's his age, Eowyn."

"That's what I thought. But tonight, I found him in the library," here Eowyn slowed down, recalling and trying not to cry, remembering the look of oblivion on his face, "He recognized…and he asked where I have been." She turned to look at Eomer. "Eomer, he doesn't know what is happening around him. He barely remembered me."

Eomer wrapped his arms around his sister, comforting her. Poor Eowyn, she tried so hard to be strong, but no one can be strong all the time.

"I agree with you, something must be taking him. But I don't know what it is-"

"It's Grima; he's speaking poison to him."

"I don't like him anymore than you, but we have no proof against him. We'll have to wait it out. And I'm sorry Eowyn, but I must ride out tomorrow."

"Please, find Theodred. He'll know what to do."

Eomer looked down at his sister. Somehow, he didn't think anyone could fix this. No one even knew what to fix.

Early that morning, before the sun was even near rising, Eomer was in the stables tending his horse. As he went to retrieve his saddle, he noticed someone starring out over the horizon. The cloak said person was wearing was extremely familiar. He went to go tell the person to get back home, but when he got closer he saw the cloak was his sister's.

"Crysta?"

The figure turned and sure enough it was Crysta. Dirt covered her head to toe and she looked as if she hadn't slept at all. The two stared at each other, both recalling their last conversation in the garden.

"Go up to the palace, Eowyn needs someone more than ever now."

Crysta nodded her head and turned out of the stable, following the dirt path up to the palace. Eomer watched her go. His head told him he shouldn't be kind and let her stay, it would only cause problems. But his gut, it told him this was the right thing to do.

TBC……..

* * *

_Holy Sheep! This one drove me crazy! Making it all go smoothly and everything. Well I hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment. This one was a doozy_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go chapter 5. Changed the secondary category to 'Angst' from 'Action/Adventure'. Overall I think it fits better : shrugs : This chapter was much easier to write than the last, the ideas just flowed out. This chapter will end up **very** important to the overall plot. Mostly it's more symbolic stuff, but remembering the key events in this chapter will help you in the future . Enjoy! _

**

* * *

What We Do With It  
_Chapter 5_**

Angrily Eowyn headed towards the stables. She should've realized last night was too good to be true! Grima knew they had talked and that's why she was in her current position. Théoden promised a ride outside these accursed walls. And Grima knew! He knew it wouldn't help him achieve… whatever he was trying to achieve, so he convinced the king otherwise.

And now, Eowyn was banned from even sitting atop a horse.

That was Eowyn's current predicament. The worst part was Eomer wasn't there to comfort her. He was always there when things went wrong. And when he wasn't around, she could always vent her anger by racing her horse against the wind; but not this time.

"Um…excuse me, milady?"

Eowyn snapped her head up to see a nervous looking guard in front of the stables.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm….I am afraid that I…cannot…allow you to pass." He finished his sentence meekly, having seen the shield maiden in her foul temper before.

"I realize I cannot ride, but I still wish to groom my mare."

"I understand, milady, however I've been ordered to not let you enter the stables…under any circumstance." The poor guard was breaking out in a cold sweat at this point.

"Who decreed this?"

"Grima Wormtongue."

Eowyn screamed in frustration and kicked a near by water trough as she turned away from the stables. Everything she held dear was falling apart. And Eowyn blamed Him! She didn't bother to even consider anything, or anybody else. He sent her cousin away. He forced her brother to face perilous situations more often than he should. Her uncle was loosing his soul, lost to the world, because of Him. And the people of Rohan? They had simply given up on life altogether. And now, she couldn't even ride a horse because of Him! This had gone too far! She couldn't control herself, her thoughts, anything.

"I wish this town would burn to the ground! Just so I can escape this hell!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, sobbing. She didn't care that the whole town heard her cry. She couldn't take it anymore, she wished she were dead.

Someone lurking near by heard her cry, and decided it could be used to their advantage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The town was in complete chaos. It was in the dead of night when Crysta woke to the sounds of screaming. Rolling out of her bed in the servant's quarters, she sleepily tried to run to the window. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed a bright light coming from further down the hill. Then she noticed the smoke rising amidst the light she now knew to be flames. Someone had set fire to one of the small huts!

Crysta quickly put on an old blouse Eowyn had given her, along with an old pair of riding pants, again donated by Eowyn. Slipping her own shoes on, Crysta ran out the palace and down the hill to see what was going on and if she could help stop it.

Eowyn was down there already. She and some of the village men and managed to order the people in a line. The line stretched from the fire to a none-to-near water trough. Buckets were being filled of water and passed down the line, while empty buckets returned at the same time. Crysta ran to the trough and started filling empty buckets.

What seemed like an eternity later, the fire was extinguished. Crysta was devastated. She had never witnessed such a tragedy. Sure she had heard of them, watched them on TV and in movies, but it actually happening was a totally different experience all together. She looked around, trying to find Eowyn. When she did, she found her comforting a woman who was crying. The lady couldn't have been over thirty. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Crysta slowly crept forward and then stopped unsure of what to do. Eowyn looked up, and seeing Crysta, motioned to her to remain where she was.

"My baby...my poor baby girl! She's gone! Gone!"

Slowly turning towards the ashes, Crysta bent down and after sorting through a few piece of the house that were still intact, found a small wooden horse. There were little dents in it, which she assumed to be teeth marks. A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. In truth, she didn't have time. For in that instance she heard another cry. This time, however, it was a cry of pain, coming from Eowyn.

"Peace, peace! I mean no harm!"

"Get away from me! You did this! I know you did!"

"Good lady, peace! I did no such thing! I would never do this to anyone!"

"Shut up! You call yourself a shield maiden of Rohan? I heard you! The whole town heard you wish this whole town burned to ashes!"

"It was a cry of furry! I wasn't thinking at time!"

"You lie wench!"

No matter what Eowyn said, the villager would have none of it. She was convinced Eowyn had burned to house. Crysta vaguely remembered hearing someone cry out that she wished the city would burn. But one look at Eowyn would tell any sane person that she truly regretted her words now.

The rest of the people seemed to be against Eowyn as well. Crysta tried to run to her side but was shoved to the ground. Her muscles were too tired and tense to respond, so she just watched the scene from her spot in the dirt.

"Please…I didn't do it I swear my live on it!"

"Go cry to your precious uncle!" someone gibed from the crowd. A loud cheer of agreements rang out. The man seemed encouraged by this and decided to continue.

"It's because of him we're forced to live here in this crap!" Again a loud roar of cheers emitted from the crowd.

"His very son even ran away didn't he?" The crowed laughed. "Couldn't stand the life his dear ol' daddy had made, could he?" The crowd backed him up, yelling single words mindlessly from the brave man's sentences. Eowyn managed to pick herself up and leave the place. She was on the verge of tears but refused to be around for them to make fun of her for crying.

Crysta could only watch. If it were a dream, Crysta decided she could've stood up to the angry mob, defended her knew friend and convinced the town that Eowyn was innocent. But this wasn't a fantasy. She was in a land where she knew only two people. She had no idea of their standard way of doing things, or if there even was one. So all she could do was sit in the dirt and watch the whole ordeal take place.

After Eowyn was out of sight the people started to disperse. A few took a minute to examine her, but after deciding the strange girl wasn't worth their time, turned away. Lifting herself off the ground, Crysta moved towards the water trough. A dozen buckets or so lay next to it. She picked on up, filled it with water, and then dumped it on top of her head.

Closing her eyes she let herself get soaked. This caused her already untidy hair to become even more frizzed, and the dirt on her clothes turned into mud. She looked worse than before, but for some odd reason, Crysta needed to do that. Crazy things like that reminded her it was for real. Sitting on the side of the trough so that she wouldn't get any more mud on her, she let the bucket drop to the ground.

Rubbing her temples her fingers, she tried to clear her mind. She then stared at the ashes. Looking to wear she was shoved to the ground; she saw the wooden horse still laying there. For about half an hour she just sat there and stared. It was still night so the only things lighting the town were the stars. She finally got up and turning her back on the rubble and toy horse, walked back towards the house atop the hill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning brought in a warm breeze. The town's people went back to their money grubbing, lying, and cheating ways. The events of the night seemed forgotten to all. The only signs suggesting a tragedy had occurred would be the extreme bitterness of the people, and the pill of ashes near the front gate.

Eowyn hadn't slept that night. She sat up by the fire in the main hall. A few servants had passed by but all had successfully avoided conversation and any eye contact at all. Eowyn was fine with this. She didn't want to have to face anyone, not even the servants. Everyone knew what was said last night. Nothing would be the same. Just then she heard someone walking across the stone floor. Looking up she saw Crysta.

Crysta knew it was still really early, and she'd be kicking herself around early afternoon for getting up so early, but she was restless. She decided some fresh air would do her good. The only exit she knew of was the main doors, so when she made her way towards them she was not expecting to find Eowyn.

The two girls looked at each other. Crysta noted Eowyn's puffy eyes, dirt streaked hair and frightened eyes. The fire had died down, and despite the fairly warm atmosphere, Eowyn shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Eowyn saw a girl who would any other time be confident and proud. Current situations caused her to be timid and suppress her natural personality. She tilted her head slightly and noticed how uncomfortable she looked in the simple brown dress she had been given to wear.

Both looked at each other, and both understood. It was one of those rare moments where no words need to be said. Though neither could truly understand the other, in that moment they recognized their similarities. With a nod of her head, Crysta excused herself outside.

Eowyn smiled to herself. Looking at Crysta made her realize that she could be worse off. She could get through this. Eowyn had faith that one day things would go back to how they were, before her uncle's sudden depression, before Grima Wormtongue.

Crysta bore similar thoughts. She wouldn't give up on her life; instead she would make the most of what she was given and be thankful. She said a silent prayer for her family, still not knowing what had happened to them.

Looking up her eyes landed on the remnants of last night's fire. She stared at it a little longer and noticed that no one had made any effort to clear it at all. The woman who had been crying that night must've found some place else to live. Scanning the rest of the town she noticed random breaks in the rows of cottages. Then another though struck her.

"What if we rebuild the house?"

TBC……..

_

* * *

Ok. That chapter's out of the way. Next chapter Crysta tries to build a house and gets laughed at. And I promise it will also have a little lighter mood to the whole chapter. I'm really sure where this story is going…but I will tie up all the loose ends when I'm done…somehow._

_Now I don't want to be one of those people that say 'I wont update till I have this many reviews!' So I wont. But I would really appreciate a little something please?_

_Now reviews for chapter 3 and 4 cause I was a bad person and forgot . _

_**lady scribe of avandell **– Thanks for the encouraging words! And I agree, Grima is a creepy fellow all around. I hope I don't shame Théoden's downfall in any way. ;-)_

_**Annamariah**- Théoden's not been under Grima's influence that long. He's had the guy as an advisor for awhile but just recently has he begun to…blank, I guess you could say. And thanks for pointing out the grammar error! I try really hard to not have any, but no ones perfect lol ;-)_

_**Jousting Elf with a Sabre **– I'm soo glad you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for not responding to you and my other ch. 3 reviewers sooner. Chapter 4 bugged me so much I forgot ;; hehe. And thanks for the compliment on my writing!_

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well it's finally here. I'm terribly sorry! But school work does come first. My teachers decided that they should all assign big projects before spring break, so by the time I got done typing every night I was too tired to do much else on the computer. I know, you guys don't want to hear my excuses, so on with the story right? I'm on spring break now, so if all goes well we might have another chapter in the week : crosses fingers : Enjoy!_

**

* * *

What We Do With It  
_Chapter Six_**

'Okay, girl, you can do this. One…two…three!'

Crysta lifted an exceptionally heavy piece of wood, and placed in next to her small pile of lumber. She had cleared away the remains of the destroyed house, simple moving the pile further down the hill since she didn't know what to do with it. She was currently scavenging the town for stray pieces of lumber. Fatigue, thirst, and blistered hands weren't going to stop her…yet anyways.

"What are you doing girl?"

Looking up Crysta saw man standing across the path. He was no different from anyone else in the town, but he was the first one to bother talking to her. However she knew he was just here to poke fun at her, and she wasn't in the best of moods.

Trying her best to be polite, she answered, "I'm moving lumber, sir."

"Well, I can see that girl!"

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?"

"Don't fool with me wench!"

"I'm sorry sir." Crysta truly was sorry; she didn't know what came over her to make her snap back like that. Back home it would be different, but here…everything was different here.

"You're wasting your time," he said in a low menacing voice, "there is no hope left in this city." With that said he waited for an answer, mocking her, though he expected none.

"There's no hope, simply because you don't want there to be any."

With that said, the man turned with a huff and walked away, leaving Crysta to her work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shhh, hush love, we don't want them to hear us."

Eowyn gentle stroked the frightened mare, though she couldn't blame the horse. In her desperate state, Eowyn had snuck to the back of the stable, and after arranging some stray barrels and crated into a type of tower, had climbed through the small window and the top of the structure. Unfortunately Eowyn had not taken into account the drop after climbing through the window.

And the damn horse wouldn't calm down.

"Eh, who goes there?"

Eowyn didn't bother looking in the direction from which the voice came. She scrambled to find a place to hide herself. It couldn't be in any stall, the horses would make it obvious she was there. Frantically searching, she had to settle for the only place near her as she heard to door screech open, in the bags of feed

Eowyn had just enough of a gap to see the guard that had stopped her the previous night. He walked over to the distraught mare and tried to comfort her.

"Come down gal, no one here is wanting to harm you." Eowyn had never heard the guards speak like this. Whenever she was around, they were much more proper and dignified. She liked this perspective of the guard much better. He seemed easier to relate to.

"Well no wonder you're all in a fuss! You haven't been fed today have you? Well, we'll just have to fix that now wont we?"

Eowyn changed her mind and decided she like the proper guard who _always_ asked for permission before doing something.

The guard walked over and picked up a bag of grains near Eowyn. If he had looked over towards the food from the stall, he would have clearly seen her. But Eowyn knew if she moved it was much more likely she would be discovered.

"There ya go. We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again, now won't we?" Then, absent-mindedly, he threw the bag of grains back into the rest of the pile, successfully hitting Eowyn's exposed arm. She covered her mouth with her other hand to cover a small yelp that escaped form her.

It was not completely unheard though. The guard paused in his steps, but only briefly, and soon continued on his was out of the stables.

Sighing in relief, Eowyn scrambled out of the feed, and after brushing her now content mare, climbed back out of the stable, this time by climbing on the side of a stall and carefully swinging herself up to the window. It took her a few tries, but she eventually managed it. She was dusting her dress so as to appear presentable and "Lady-like" when she happened to gaze upon the spot of the fire. Instead of seeing the pile of rubble as expected, she saw a nicely cleaned area. And then she saw Crysta dragging scraps of lumber to for a pile.

Eowyn decided it best to go check on Crysta to make sure the poor girl didn't do anything too rash. As she came closer, she noticed the sweat dripping from Crysta's brow and her blistered hands. "Perhaps you should come back with me for a mid day meal."

Unfortunately, Crysta did not notice Eowyn approaching, and so when she was spoken to she dropped the wood in her hands out of pure shock. And the large piece landed right on her toes.

"My apologies! I didn't realize I would startle you! Are you alright?" Eowyn felt terrible, but Crysta's face did cause her to grin, if only a little. The teen was trying keep from screaming out while still trying to respond to Eowyn.

"I'm fine," Crysta gasped out. In all truth it didn't hurt awfully, the pain would die down within the next minute. It was the initial shock of pain she was trying to over come. "Really…it'll pass, soon, maybe."

Eowyn smiled. But that smile soon dispersed when an apple flew across her shoulder. Both women turned to see a few men glaring at the pair. The men shouted i a language Crysta didn't understand, but she was positive the comments were not proper. Another apple came there way, this time hitting Eowyn on the arm. The shield-maiden winced slightly and that was good enough for the men. They started further up the hill talking boastfully to each other.

Eowyn turned away looking dejected. She didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. She loved her city…well, more the memory of what it used to be. Crysta noticed the melancholy look, and decided Eowyn could use some cheering up. She was always the one to be bright and cheerful for her sister, no matter what Crysta felt herself. And even though Crysta felt like murdering at that moment, she decided to think before acting.

"Well, those men were very nice," Crysta began causing Eowyn to look up in confusion, "I mean, look what we've got here!" Crysta bent down to pick up one of the fallen apples. She dusted it off with the loose cloth of her borrowed dress. "Ripe apples…and two of them! I think we have a nice mid day meal right here courtesy of them, wouldn't you say?"

Eowyn couldn't help but let a smile escape as Crysta picked up the second apple and dusted that one off as well. "And look here! That lumber you caused me to drop out of my hands will make a fine bench, don't you think?"

Eowyn let out a small chuckle at this. This girl tried so hard to be bright and happy, even though pain and sadness was obvious in her eyes. Crysta sat upon the fallen wood, and motioned for Eowyn to do the same. Crysta then handed the second apple to her hostess, and stared off over the planes while taking a bite of her fruit.

The two sat there for a long time, not saying anything, but enjoying the other's company. Finally Eowyn decided to ask Crysta something that had been at the back of her mind for a long time. She didn't know how to phrase it though, and was glad yet startled when Crysta decided to speak.

"I think there okay."

Eowyn wasn't sure who Crysta was referring to in that statement. "Whom do you think is 'okay'?"

"My mother and my little sister. I don't know why, but right now I have this good feeling inside of me, like everything will turn out alright in the end." Crysta smiled to herself and took another bite of her apple.

"How do you plan on returning to your native homeland?" Eowyn regretted saying it once it was out. She had wanted to ask for a long time, yet couldn't find a good time. And now it sounded as if she wanted to be pessimistic against Crysta's optimistic attitude.

Crysta didn't say anything for a while, occasionally looking as if she were about to speak, but then abruptly closing her mouth.

"Do you think those men who brought me here will come back?"

Eowyn wasn't sure where she was going with this, so answered truthfully. "I have never seen them before you arrived, but they earned a good sum of gold from us and I wouldn't be surprised if they returned."

"Well then, that's how I plan on getting home," Crysta said with a small smile. Eowyn smiled back. This girl wasn't a prodigy in any field what so ever, but she was quick becoming one of Eowyn's favorite companions. At the moment she couldn't place why, none of their conversations were extremely uplifting or thought provoking, but they were nice all the same.

"But enough of this, I have work to do!" Crysta determinedly pushed herself up and went over to her small lumber pile. She had spent time making it nice and balanced, with the larger pieces on the bottom and the smaller ones on the top. It was in that moment however that Crysta realized it was the bottom ones she need to use first.

Eowyn must have realized what Crysta was thinking, because she was trying with all her might not to laugh. But Crysta wasn't going to let this dilemma stop her. Instead of moving all the wood as would have been logical, she decided to try her luck in pulling out a single strip of wood. Crysta easily maneuvered the piece of wood out of place after getting on her knees in order to fully use her strength.

Eowyn saw it coming before Crysta, but knew there was nothing to be done about it. The small tower started to sway back and forth as if it was about to fall. Crysta noticed it and managed to stable the pile before the whole thing collapsed. She was about to stand up when the smallest piece of wood fell from the top of the tower, and on to her head. Eowyn laughed at the dazed expression on the girls face.

"Well, damn."

TBC……….

* * *

_Well one more out of the way. I realize I'm going to have to do something with her mom and sister in the near future. And no, we have not seen the last of those slave traders back in the first chapter. Hopefully you liked this chapter. A little fluff, a little character bonding and other what not. Please review though I won't blame you if you don't! I feel terrible for not updating in forever, just so you know . _

_Reviews! Yes I did not forget you guys!_

_**Annamariah **– Thanks for the review! Banning Eowyn from riding wasn't one of my main ideas, but it came to me from no where, and I thought, I can have fun with this and her attempts to be with her horses! This will be attempt number 1._

_**Jousting Elf with a Sabre **– I'm sorry I almost made you cry…but ya! That means I'm doing alright Hope this one wasn't a disappointment to you, or anyone for that matter._

_**APrincessofGondor** – Thanks to the review! And I'm glad you like my other story. . I feel terrible for not posting it, and if all goes well I can get it re-going this spring break! Thanks for the support._

_And to all reader who don't review if there are any I love you guys too! _


End file.
